


Touching, Discovering You

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom Fleur, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sub Bill, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Bill Weasley has a super-hot girlfriend who’s willing to kick him around while wearing stiletto boots, and you should be jealous.





	Touching, Discovering You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song “I Love You Always Forever” by Donna Lewis, covered by Betty Who.

“Ready?”

 

“Ready,” came Fleur’s reply, her accent thick. She unlocked the bedroom door.

 

That moment had been Bill’s epiphany. Fleur was a sight to see, standing in the dim light in nothing but deep purple stiletto boots and lipstick, her long, silvery hair pulled up in a messy bun; even so, he found his gaze drawn away from her body up to her dark blue eyes, looking straight back at him like she could see straight into his soul, pupils blown wide. 

 

She reached out a hand and he took it gratefully, letting her draw him into the bedroom. “Safe word?” she prompted as she settled on the bed like a princess onto a throne.

 

“Harry Potter,” Bill parroted at her. 

 

She smiled brightly and promptly kicked him in the stomach. Bill doubled over with a gasp, and Fleur took the opportunity to put her foot on his shoulder and push him over onto the carpet. She gave a bright, bell-like laugh. 

 

Standing, she maneuvered herself delicately to stand with one boot on either side of his hips. Then, deliberately, she placed her left foot on his cock and slowly, torturously, ground down. 

 

“Fuck,” Bill gasped. The feeling of her, through layers of shoe and trousers and underwear, sent spark up his spine. He tried to arch into it, but Fleur clicked her tongue in warning and he forced himself back onto the floor. 

 

“We really should do zis more often,” Fleur said nonchalantly, as if she were talking about the weather. Humming, she removed her foot from his cock and kicked him in the ribs. 

 

Bill’s head felt fuzzy; it was like he was standing across the room, watching his beautiful girlfriend alternating between sharp pain and demeaning pleasure with someone else. Someone who was him but wasn’t, who looked like him but had none of the responsibilities, none of the worries. Just Fleur. 

 

He heard her say, “Sit up,” and complied. She made her way back to the bed and flopped onto her back the lacy white comforter, kicking her legs out, her boots hanging tantalizingly in the air. He hesitated, and she said impatiently, “Aren’t you going to clean them?”

 

Bill scrambled over, taking her right boot into his hands. The vinyl tasted musty and plastic-y, and the surface was warped with ridges as Fleur flexed her toes up and down. He lost himself in it, in the worship. The only thing that registered in his brain during the next who-knew-how-Long was Fleur telling him to switch shoes, which he did without though. He would do anything he told her. If she asked him to kill someone right now he wouldn’t even have to think about it. 

 

“Stay still,” she ordered, and her hands undid his pants and slid them down around his knees. Pulling him up by the arms, she maneuvered him onto the bed with him. She deftly rolled on a condom and then guided him into her soft, hot, velvety cunt. “Do not cum until I say you can,” she warned before wrapping her legs around him, the heel pressing into his back, and started thrusting. 

 

She came undone around him, finally losing her cool veneer. It was only a few minutes before she came, gasping and pulling at his hair. “Now,” she told him. 

 

He came hard and fast, black flooding his vision. 

 

 

 

When he came to, Fleur was there with a towel and a thermos of hot chocolate. She wiped him off and they traded sips of the drink. 

 

“Zhat was all okay?” she asked shyly. “You are all right?”

 

“Perfect,” he told her. He thought of the small velvet box he had hidden in his bedroom at the Burrow. “I love you.”

 

She smiled and snuggled up against his chest. “I love you too.”


End file.
